


It's A Long Way Down

by ArtusInTheFridge



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is an asshole, Hatemance, Kismesism? Kind of? IDK, M/M, Mild Abuse, Unresolved Sexual Tension, carlos is an asshole, cursing, dont read it, everyone's an asshole, this is really shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtusInTheFridge/pseuds/ArtusInTheFridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos meet differently. They dislike each other- and yet are still pushed together by this hell of a town.<br/>Title is from Bottom Of The River, by Delta Rae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters not in order yet. I'm sorry, I suck.

There were a lot of things that irritated Cecil. Steve Carlsberg. Long lines. But most importantly, jackasses who thought they could just- make people do as they wished.

Currently, the jackass was trying to convince Cecil to leave the station with him.

"Look" Carlos said, looking just a bit frantic and rumpled- "It's just, youve saved my ass more times than I can count, and I don't want to be in debt to you."

"What's your point?" Cecil twirled idly in his chair. The clock said 6:66; or, if you wanted to be technical, 7:06, but the clocks rather preferred a good joke. He noticed with some amusement and a stifled feeling he supposed could be called attraction, that Carlos's hair was sweat damp and mussed, clinging to his cheekbones and and jawline. 

Even if he was an ignorant stranger to this town- He was a damn fine one.

"My point is that this place is about to/blow/ in two seconds!" The scientist gestured to a small metallic box. It was beeping loudly, and rather importantly, but, most boxes did. In fact, a box wasn't a box if it didnt howl in pain every two seconds.

Cecil peered at the box, leaning in his chair, then straightened up and looked dubiously at the scientist.

"It's making a lot of racket, sure, but I still don't see your point."

"This- Seisometer, is going insane. Cecil, there's either an enormous earthquake happening /right now/, or something else is going to happen. Do you really want to find out what?"

Cecil frowned. "I've still got my broadcast to finish. And station management will be angry if they find out I've left." He gestured vaguely towards the door where they writhed, howling, in shadows. "I'd rather take my chances with the earthquake. Thanks, though-"

"Cecil, the entire station may just up and /explode/. You will /die/." Carlos shook his head, making a small noise of frustration. "Just get out of here, alright?"

The box began to beep louder, if possible, and Carlos's eyes widened. 

"Shit." Before Cecil could respond, Carlis had grabbed Cecil's wrist, and was- /pulling/ him out of the studio, eyes still wide, and- Fearful?

"What- Hey!" He protested, pulling at his wrist. "What the /hell/, Carlos?!"

Carlos tugged harder, so that it hurt, and Cecil had no choice but to follow him. The scientist pulled him all the way out of the building, although- It wasn't like Cecil wasn't putting up a fight, dragging his heels in the carpet, because /really/, what the /hell/ was Carlos doing?

Once they reached the parking lot, Carlos finally let go of him. He turned to Cecil with an expectantly smug look on his face- Which promptly got punched as Cecil was able to use his dominant hand.

"Hey, what was that for-?!"

"Do you know how /angry/ the Station management is going to be?!" Cecil growled, balling his hands up into fists again. "I'm supposed to be doing a /broadcast/- What am I supposed to say to them? That some idiot dragged me out because he was afraid the place would blow-"

Less than a second later, there was a large flash of light and debris, then an echo of crashing pipes and steel that followed it. Cecil ducked immediately pushing Carlos down with him. A lifetime of living in Night Vale had honed his survival instincts down to 'Run, hide, scream'.

Cecil kind of wished he had been born without pain receptors. The heat was scorching, unbearable.

When he felt he could stand- Or, kneel, maybe, again, Cecil did so, looking around. The station was almost completely destroyed, a smoking reckage of melted plastic and spine scratching howls.

He heard Carlos stand up beside him, and could almost /feel/ the 'I told you so' radiating off of him. Well, that, or just good ol' radiation. 

All Cecil could do was stare. 

"That," Carlos said, after a while, gesturing vaguely at the wreckage, "Is why we had to leave." Cecil was aware that he was looking at him, maybe concerned, or maybe just waiting for his response. Cecil was quiet for a few more minutes, then shrugged.

"It'll be back up tomorrow, /and/," Cecil twirled around, glaring daggers at Carlos, "I'm still going to get in /serious/ trouble with the management. Thanks to you."

"But-" The scientist looked so very confused, and Cecil almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Bits of his hair was singed- It'd have to be cut to be made even. "But how can they-" 

"/Obviously/ you dont understand basic architecture. But hey- That's not my business. It /was/, however, very inconsiderate to just- drag me out here, I mean, /really/."

"But-" Carlos said again, then shut up. He ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips. He looked quickly at Cecil- He wondered if he looked a fright, too, and decided, probably- then back to thin air.

They looked at the burning wreckage for what seemed like hours. No one else stopped on the sidewalk- Odd, Cecil thought fondly, considering the whole town was a bunch of pyromaniacs and chemicals. 

Eventually, it got dark.


End file.
